


One. Morning.

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idk what to say, Quadruple Drabble, Wynonna is a fun asshole of a big sister, its just fluff, its just happiness, wayhaught are cute sleepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Wynonna's not so kind attempt at getting her baby sister and best friend to wake up.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	One. Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour, ENJOY!

"Wakey wakey lovebirds!" Wynonna yells, throwing open the door to Waverly's bedroom.

Getting no reply from the sleeping pair, Wynonna decides upon yanking off the countless blankets from the bed.

Nearly drowning herself in what must be at least three covers, she succeeds in eventually throwing them to the floor. 

Flicking her messed up hair out her eyes, she’s met with the sight of her baby sister enveloped in Nicole. Legs tangled together, Waverly’s forehead against Nicole’s collarbone perfectly tucked underneath her chin.

Nicole grumbles and makes a move to find the lost pile of heat but Waverly lets out a low whine in return and holds her impossibly closer. On a normal day when demons aren’t terrorizing Purgatory, Wynonna would just walk away and leave the couple to their overtly puke-inducing ways. But, that seldom happens, and she needs help kicking some serious evil ass.

Rolling her eyes, she has one other trick up her sleeve to get them out of bed. Stealing their pillows. Or, more like the one pillow they share. 

For the first time in possibly ever, Waverly swears. Telling Wyonnona to “Fuck off” in her tired morning voice that Nicole clearly loves, because she begins laughing. Laughter that only stops when Waverly mumbles something else and attempts to hide her face from the early light.

“Well, that’s rude.” Wynonna huffs out, hands on her hips.

“You heard the lady, fuck off.” Nicole chimes in, flipping Wynonna the bird to go along with it. An action that ends with Waverly snorting, as she laughs.

“Don’t think I won’t get a bucket of cold water and tip it over you both.” Wynonna threatens.

Nicole rolls over the best she can with Waverly still clinging to her and shoots a suspicious look Wynonna’s way. One short staring contest later, Nicole realizes Wynonna isn’t kidding.

Sighing deeply Nicole rolls back towards Waverly’s and whispers something before reluctantly moving away from her. Still groggy, she pushes herself out of bed and lightly shoulders Wynonna on her way to the bathroom.

“One morning. I want to sleep in one. Freaking. Morning.” Waverly complains, glaring at Wynonna.

“Save the anger for the Revenants.” Wynonna teases, before leaving the couple to get ready for a long day of demon slaying.


End file.
